Sabrina the glee teenage witch
by thezscary
Summary: Sabrina and Libby visit Ohio and meet Rachel and Quinn, but what happens when rachel falls for sabrina and Libby falls for Quinn eventual faberry and sibbley.
1. Ohio meets Boston

This Is my first crossover so I hope you like it.

Sabrina's pov

''Sabrina, you have to go before you miss your flight'' Zelda Spellman said to her eighteen year old niece,

''I don't want to go because Libby's going too'' I said

''so this would be the perfect way for you and Libby to get to know each other''

''Aunt Zelda, you make It sound like I'm in love with her'' I said on my way out,

''or maybe you do love her'' Zelda shouted, I drove away thinking about what Aunt Zelda said, was I really In love with Libby, I mean there are some good things about her, like she's Creative, A good singer, and kinda attractive.

''Spellman'' Libby said, knocking on my car window

''what Chessler''

''get out the car and let's go'' Libby said

''do you always have to be mean''

''yes now let's go to Ohio'' Libby said cheerfully

''why are we going anyway''

''because Mr. Kraft picked us two to go to Ohio to visit this so called glee club'' Libby said while waiting and I couldn't help, but look at her legs.

''Spellman…Spellman…SABRINA'' Libby shouted

''what''

''pay attention'' Libby said while grabbing my arm

''what are you doing''

''you walk too slow''

Libby and I were walking to the airplane when a guy looked at us,

''what'' we both said

''nothing'' the guy said.

We ignored him and left,

''Ohio get ready to meet Boston'' Libby said,

I knew this was going to be a long ride.


	2. the news

Rachel's pov

Me and Quinn walked to glee club, ever since the prom me and Quinn have been more friendly towards each other and that's great, but I wish we could be more than friends, see I have had a major crush on Quinn Fabray since freshman year, but everyone knows that I'm with Finn Hudson, who has no clue about anything and that he thinks football is more important than anything and everyone also knows that Quinn fabray is not gay.

''Rachel'' Quinn said to me

''yeah my love'' I said gazing into her eyes

''what''

''uh nothing, Quinn, um let's go to glee club''

''Rachel were already here''

''huh'' I said looking around

''okay everyone quiet up'' Will Shuester said

Everyone got quiet

''we will be having to visitors with us today''

''who'' I said

''two girls from Boston. And their names are Libby Chessler and Sabrina spellman''

''are they hot'' puck and Santana said

'' I don't know what they look like, but I would like it if Rachel would show Sabrina around and Quinn would show Libby around''

''sure'' we both said, then Quinn whispered in my ear

''what do you think their like''

''um, I don't know, guess we'll have to wait and find out''

''don't you hate waiting''

''yeah''

''I wish that we wouldn't have to wait for anything, but we can take something we can't live without and just do what we have to do''

''you don't know the half of it''.


	3. new faces

Libby's pov

When me and Sabrina walked into the Room to see some good looking people for example:

Rachel-a short brunette with long legs

Finn-a tall football player

Puck-a tan boy with a Mohawk [who's really hot]

Quinn-a beautiful blond cheerleader with short hair

Santana-a tan brunette cheerleader

Brittany-another blond cheerleader with a ponytail

Mike-a Asian looking boy

Tina-another Asian next to him

Artie-a guy in a wheelchair [awww poor guy]

Sugar-a girl wearing a jacket made into fur

Mercedes-a chubby dark skin girl

Sam-a boy who looks like Justin Bieber

Joe-a boy with dreads

Rory-a sexy Irish guy

Kurt- a boy who has a good sense in fashion and

Will-a curly haired teacher.

''welcome girls'' Will said

''hi'' me and Sabrina both said to everyone

''I hope your visit here will be good, anyways class dismissed'' Will said, as everyone got up and left, I was the only one left in the room, well not the only one, the beautiful cheerleader was also still here,

''hi I'm Quinn Fabray'' Quinn said to me, holding out her hand, I shook it

''I'm Libby Chessler''

''I'm suppose to show you around''

''really''

''yeah really, now come on''

''alright I'm ready to go'' I said offering her my arm,

''let's go'' we both left, but I had to get my things, but then, I heard voices and hid behind a wall,

''how could you not tell me''

''I'm sorry that I might be preganet''.


	4. who's the mother

Quinn's pov

I saw Libby heading my way, she looked like she's seen a ghost,

''Libby are you okay, what happened'' I asked

''Quinn, can you keep a secret''

''why''

''when I went to get my things, I heard voices so I hid behind a wall, I heard a girl talking to a boy who the girl was talking to, but he's my…um..frenemies's boyfriend and I don't know how to tell her''

''damn, you talk a lot like a friend of mine''

''thanks I guess''

''did you get a good look at the girl''

''yeah, she's the girl that you were sitting next to in the choir room''

As soon as Libby said that I thought 'Rachel berry is preganet with the baby whom she had with another man

''Quinn hello''

''oh yeah, hi''

''so you know who the mom is''

''yeah it's…

''shhh she's right behind you''

I looked behind me and saw Rachel walking towards us

''hey guys'' she said

''hey slut'' Libby said

''what''

''Libby give us a minute'' I said

''fine'' Libby said as she walked away.

''what was that about''

''Rachel are you preganet with another man's baby but Finn''

Tears started to fall down Rachel's face, as she said three words, ''yes I'm preganet''.


	5. the comfort of the queen bee

Sabrina's pov

I walked around the school trying to find that Rachel girl, but she's nowhere to be found,

''Sabrina'' libby said walking towards me

''what is it''

''Harvey is cheating on you with that Rachel girl and he got her preganet''

''what'' I said with tears in my eyes

''don't cry Sabrina, don't worry I'll get back at her''

''no don't''

''alright anything you want me to do''

''take me home''

''you mean home, home''

''no I mean the hotel''

''okay'' Libby said, I hopped in her car and she took me to the hotel.

When I walked in, I fell on top of the bed and started to cry,

''oh Sabrina don't cry'' Libby said sitting next to her

''why not, my life is over'' Libby wrapped her arm around my shoulder

''Sabrina, your life is just getting started, you won't have to worry about any of this when you grow up, your smart, pleasant, and your very beautiful''

I looked up at Libby. Then rested my head on her shoulder

''thanks Libby, you're not so bad yourself''.

The next day at WMHS, I decided to take advantage of this trip and sing a song in glee club,

'' , I'd like to sing a song'' I said

''sure Sabrina'', the music started to play as I started to sing

''I'm more than just a option

Refuse to be forgotten

I took a chance with my heart

And I feel it taking over

I better find your loving. I better find your heart (3)

I bet if I give all my love than nothing's gonna tear us apart

It's more than just a mission

You hear but you don't listen

You better pay attention

And get what you been missing

I better find your loving, I better find your heart (3)

I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart

Too many times I've been wrong

I guess being right takes too long

I'm done waiting there's nothing left to do

But give all I have to you

I better find your loving

I better find you heart

I bet if I give all my love than nothing's gonna tear us apart''.

Everyone started to clap

''that was beautiful Sabrina'' Will said

''I hope she thinks so too'' I muttered.

the song used in this story was find your love by drake.


	6. my new love

Rachel's pov

After class I went to go find Sabrina to tell her about Harvey and me.

''Sabrina wait'' I said

She turned around and faced me

''what Berry''

''I need to tell you about me and your boyfriend''

''I dumped him''

''what'' I said shocked on how she knew about me and Harvey

'' I said…

''shhh'' I said putting two fingers on her lips

''don't say anything'' the next thing I knew my lips were pressed against hers

''oh god, yes, yes, oh yeah'' I said moaning

''Berry what the hell is your problem''

''what'' I said looking at her, I was on top of her, my hand was on her chest while the other one was on her belt,

''GET OFF ME, RACHEL''

''oh sorry''

''whatever what was it that you were saying''

''huh''

''about you and Harvey''

''oh yeah, how did you know about me and Harvey''

''Libby told me''

''well how did she know''

''she didn't tell me''

''well thanks anyway''

''wait'' she said grabbing my hand

''why did you and Harvey have sex''

''because he gave me a drug called vx'' I said starting to cry

''what''

''he forced me to have intercourse with him'',

Sabrina held me into her arms, I knew that I had a new friend and a new love.


	7. the abusive side of Rachel berry part 1

Libby's pov

I was walking to lunch, when I saw Quinn sitting on the bleachers alone looking sad,

''Quinn hey what's wrong'' I said sitting next to her

''nothing''

''then why are you sitting here alone''

''look Libby, can you just leave me alone''

I didn't know what to say to her but I felt like she was hiding something because she's wearing glasses and It's cold outside,

''Quinn why are you wearing glasses in this weather''

''because I can just leave me the hell alone you bitch'' Quinn said while leaving

I followed her until she turned around, I took off her glasses and saw it, a black/blue shiner on her eye.

''Quinn what happened, who did this to you''

''promise me you won't tell anyone''

''I promise'' I held my hand up high

''okay It all started at a party''

'''Flashback'''

''Quinn fabray get your sexy self over here'' drunk Rachel said

''Rachel are you okay''

''yeah I'm fine''

''who's that''

''oh that's Harvey kinkle''

''wow, well go get him''

''but I'm with Finn''

''so just don't do anything that you'll regret''

''okay'' Rachel said leaving,

''20 minutes later''

''Rachel, what happened to you''

''nothing Quinn just leave me alone''

''Rachel…

''I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE'' Rachel slapped Quinn forcefully''

'''End of flashback'''

''oh my god, Rachel hit you''

''yeah but she apologized'' Quinn left,

I had to do something about this.


	8. the sexual side of Rachel berry part 2

Quinn's pov

I drove over to Rachel's house to talk to her about the brawl that we had,

''Rachel, Rachel'' I knocked until the door slid open, someone was Inside, I heard a noise from the bedroom, I walked upstairs and entered the bedroom but no one was there,

''Hello Quinn'' a voice said then shut the door and locked it, I turned around to see Rachel in that silky, tight, black dress.

''Rachel your not dead'' I hugged her but felt that her hands were sliding down my back until they were on my ass, then she whispered in my ear,

''Quinn we should celebrate'' she said while taking off my jacket, then shirt, she was about to get to my skirt, but I stopped her,

''Rachel what do you mean celebrate''

''make out''

''what Rachel I don't know about…

''shh, you need to lay down''

''fine'' I said, when I flopped on top of her bed, she left

''where are you going''

''to go get you something'', I layed down and closed my eyes until I heard footsteps coming towards me,

''Rach''' I opened my eyes to see Rachel holding a can of whip cream

''what's with the whip cream''

''for this'' Rachel took off her dress, put whip cream in her mouth, got on top of me, then she kissed me, when I say kissed I mean tongue, spit, teeth, etc,

''Rachel we can't do this''

''why fabray''

''because I have to leave'' I got up and tried to put my stuff on but Rachel grabbed me and pinned me up against the door,

''your not going anywhere'' Rachel said in a husky voice

'''To Be Continued''


	9. the violent side of rachel berry part 3

''Rachel what are you doing''

''you've put me through hell all of these years, now I want my revenge''

She finally let go of me, I walked around her room to see where this behavior was coming from, then I saw it, a empty bottle of vodka under her bed

''Rachel what is this'' I said holding up the bottle

''It's a bottle of vodka''

''a empty bottle to be exact''

''so what it's empty'' she snatched it out of my hand

''that means you have been drinking''

''so what get to the point''

''why have you been drinking''

''because I can'' she faced me

''but Rachel I…

'''JUST SHUT UP'' she threw the bottle at me, but I ducked

And it hit the wall.

''Rachel''

''oh Quinn I'm sorry'' she walked over to me

''I just wanted to know why have you been drinking''

''It's because I've been stressed out''

''about what''

''well I'm in love with someone but I can't have them and I'm just so pissed off''

''that doesn't mean you should drink''

''and why not''

''because you need to tell the person about your feelings so you won't be pissed any more''

''Quinn just leave''

''but Rachel I…

''GO NOW''

''fine'' I said putting my clothes back on and leaving, while I drove away, I kept thinking about Rachel Barbra Berry.


	10. sex, lies, and reuion

Sorry for the delay, I've been working on other fanfics.

Sabrina's pov

How long has it been since my last visit with Rachel berry?

Well the last time I saw her, she almost raped me, but maybe she was drunk or some shit like that, the reason I brought up Rachel is because libby told me she thinks Quinn is not safe around Rachel after what happened at the club with Harvey, so I decided to confront Rachel about the whole thing,

''Rachel open up'' I knocked on her door it was open, I didn't know if I should step inside or leave, but it was already too late I was two feet in already,

''Rachel it's me Sabrina''

''go away''

I walked upstairs and walked into Rachel's bedroom, it was all pink and girly just like I expected,

''Sabrina what are you doing here''

''I'm here to talk to you about Quinn''

''I already had a talk with her''

I looked around the room, it looked damaged as fuck,

What happened between Rachel and Quinn?

I looked over at Rachel and it looked like she and Quinn had a fight, I saw the shattered vodka glass laying on the floor beside Rachel, I kept looking around the room and saw all of Rachel's bed covers all over the floor and whip cream on the walls,

What kind of fight did Quinn and Rachel have?

Vodka glass shattered, covers everywhere, and whip cream oozing all over Rachel's wall, this seems like a dirty fight and by dirty I mean…

''Rachel, did you and Quinn fuck''

''WHAT''

''I'm just saying because there's alcohol all over the floor, all the bed covers are everywhere and whip cream is falling from the walls''

''so how could that mean that we fucked''

''who uses whip cream when they fight''

''we were yelling back and forth about the whole Harvey thing, she said I was a slut, then went threw my drawers and found a bottle of vodka, she said what was that doing in there, I said it wasn't mine, but she called me a alcoholic, I said well at least I'm not a mom who never visits her kid, she threw the bottle at me, I dove for her and she fell on the bed, we were wrestling until l just wacked her over the head''

''what about the whip cream'' I said interested

''I had to keep her shut, so I went downstairs to get the whip cream, I tried to aim for her, but she kicked me in my private area and I splattered it all over the wall''

''okay fine I believe you, now where's Quinn''

''she left about a hour ago''

''where did she go''

''how am I suppose to know''

''drive me''

''NO WAY''

''why not''

''I don't want to see her after that fight''

''okay fine I guess you later''

''okay bye''

''bye'' as soon as I left I knew one thing,

Rachel and Quinn fucked alright!


End file.
